Upon Death's Lips
by Asteriagoddess
Summary: Do not look at the souls. Do not acknowledge them as they pass. And whatever you do, do not look at Death. If you break these rules they will know of our curse. If they know you will be killed. "Curses and blessings are the same. It just depends on how you handle them."
1. Prologue

"That girl belongs to the cursed family." Whispers always surrounded her. Sometimes she wondered if they even really tried to hide it. "Do you think she has it too?" The small group of adults hid their mouths behind their hands but the young girl and her father and mother still heard every word. She wanted to turn around and correct them. Tell them they weren't cursed, but her father tugged her along. "No one's been born with it since Agata." Both men and women spoke. The young child hung her head. Was her family so ill thought of that they didn't even deserve respect for her grandmother who had passed just hours ago?

The small family walked through the town. Silent and quick. Today they had but one purpose to tell the priest of her grandmother's passing and perform the death rituals before her soul left. As the child thought of this tears welled up in her eyes once more. How was she suppose to say goodbye? How was she suppose to let her grandmother's soul go with such a terrifying figure such as their god of death? She bit her lip, however, saying nothing. It wasn't her role to question their ways.

Hours passed and the rituals were over. Now her father and a few other men from the family helped move the body to its final resting place. She stood outside their family home in the garden watching from afar. She was told to stay there and kept quiet. Now wasn't the time for pointless questions and sorrowful words of passing. Not when the whole town gathered round their home to see if any of the newer generations could "see" the dead.

When the courtyard of their family home was cleared the girl, Nikoleta, kneeled in the flowers her grandmother had tended for so long. Her small arms wrapped around her knees and tears spilled from her eyes yet again. Her body shook with the effort to try and hid her sobs. It seemed like time passed slowly for her as she wallowed in her sorrow. It wasn't until a blue butterfly fluttered past her face did she calm any. It had taken her by surprise and her brown eyes followed its movements as it weaved around her. The creature seemed to be trying to comfort her. Or so it seemed to such a young child. The butterfly flew closer to her before quickly changing path and floated away. She still followed it with her gaze until she saw a lanky man hold out his hand for the bug. It gingerly landed in his hand and he turned to walk away, but not before catching her staring at him. She wanted to call out and ask who he as, but before she could she heard her mother's voice. "Nikoleta! Hurry inside already." She turned to the voice before turning back to an empty scene.

The child didn't think much on her encounter. And would soon try and forget about it. However the man would remember it well.


	2. The Deal

Death seemed to follow her. Her grandmother's passing was only the gateway to her own form of hell. Three years later her mother would follow; her death caused by an infections. A year after that her father went. Many said it was from an illness, but she knew the truth. Death broke his heart when it took his love. She was fifteen then and old enough to be seen as functional. She was taken in by her uncle, thankfully, but she had to pay her own way. She worked where she could, but not many wanted to hire a woman. By nineteen she had found her mark with a local doctor. He didn't mind hiring a woman and paid her well enough. All he asked is that she come in before dawn and leave after dusk. That was fair. Many times she even stayed all night helping him tend to patients that were worse for wear.

The death didn't stop however. Her aunt and three of her cousins were killed by robbers. The youngest was only a few days old. After that another of her uncles fell ill. He has fought it off so far, but everyone in their family can see his time is coming. At twenty-four she was sure she would see another family member fall. And he was so healthy only a few months prior.

"Nikoleta?" She was pulled from her thoughts when the doctor called her name softly. She whipped around with wide eyes. "Sorry, dear, but… the rag?"

Looking down at her hands she remembered the wet linen she was wringing out. She smiled brightly and handed it over. The doctor placed the cool fabric across the forehead of a young child who had come in with a fever. "How is he doing?" She looked over the boy's face. It was red yet pale all at the same time. His breathing was heavy and his flesh soaked in sweat.

"He'll be fine. Just needs some rest." Doctor Teige Buros was a gentle man. He was young and educated and many respected him. At this hour of the day his face was worn and his shoulders seemed heavy and yet he smiled easily. Nikoleta respected him for it. He then turned to the father of the child and instructed him on how to care for the boy and what to give him. When the two left he slumped where he sat. "It has been a long day, has it not? Why don't you head home now? I can clean up what's left."

She didn't argue with him or push staying to help. He knew she wished to be with her uncle as he struggled through his final days. He also knew she wanted to help her other uncle. Soon it would only be the two of them left. In a family once large and strong. It was sad and even the doctor took pity on them. Though the town saw them as cursed each person she passed on her way home bowed their heads. As far as they knew she was normal and so were her uncles. Her grandmother was the last cursed member. That's what they thought. They still feared the day another would be born and no man asked for her hand in fear her offspring would have to bear it. Yet they tolerated her. They acknowledged her pain and gave their condolences because as far as they knew she was normal.

The walk home that night seemed longer than usual. Her legs felt heavy and her heart felt tight. She could feel it. Her uncle wouldn't make it much longer. Atropos held his thread of life in her hands and was just waiting now. The woman knew this better than anyone. She could feel it. She always sensed the end. She always knew right before. And she always saw the spirit afterwards. But she was warned. She was not allowed to tell anyone. She couldn't let even the spirits know that she could see them. And she must stay away from Death himself. Her mother told her back when her grandmother died that if Thanatos knew she could see him he would take her soul then and there. Her mother explained all of the curse once she learned her daughter had it. But not even her mother knew how strong the curse was in her. No one else in their family could tell when the end was coming. She was alone in this.

"Uncles, I'm home." She called as she walked through the threshold of their family home. In the main living area her ailing uncle, Andor, lay on a cot. He spent every moment there since it made it easier for her and her other uncle, Nisus, to tend to him. 

"Welcome home, Niko." His voice was weak yet his smile was bright. "How was the doctor today?"

"As fine as always." She smiled back as she kneeled beside him, fanning the fabric of her chiton out. "Have you taken your medicine yet? Let me help you." She placed one hand behind his head and allowed him to grab the other to pull himself up. 

"Don't worry about me too much. I'm not dying anytime soon." His smile never faltered as he moved and spoke. It only faded when she lowered her head. Not another word was spoken, but the older man placed his hand on her head and smiled weakly at her.

That night Nikoleta stayed awake to tend to Andor while Nisus slept. She did not have to go into the clinic tomorrow so she would sleep in the morning when Nisus could take over. When twilight had come over them she walked out into the courtyard of their home and kneeled beside her grandmother's flowers. Somehow they still flourished even without her. Years had passed and yet they had neither wilted nor destroyed by her own lack of gardening skill. And though years passed they still calmed her better than anything. She needed that now. She could see the thread of Andor's life. Death would come before dawn for him. When she had checked on him last his breathing was heavy and he seemed restless, but at this point she could do nothing more than to ease the pain by adjusting his position and giving him a tea mixture that would ease his pain.

A chill ran down her spin. Death was coming she felt it. No matter how much she wanted to she could not be by her uncle's side as he passed. She feared looking at the god of death by accident. She feared her own mortality and let her own weakness and cowardice kept her from being there as he transitioned from this world to the next. Another chill. He would be here soon.

"Are you afraid?" A voice whispered around her. Nikoleta whipped around to see who the voice belonged to, but found no one. Once again it whispered. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes." Her voice shook as she answered. Was it a god or a monster? Was it a spirit?

"Why?"

"Be-Because…." She paused, thinking of why. "Because the hole it'll leave… I'm afraid of the loneliness once my uncle dies. I'm afraid Andor will pass but his memory will remain. I'm afraid Nisus will follow. I'm afraid… that I'll be alone… I'm afraid Death will take all important to me just to watch me suffer in my loneliness." He words broke as she spoke. Her voice ragged with emotion and realizations she wished she didn't have. Once Andor passed how long would it be before Nisus followed? How long before the world thought she was cursed in a different way. If she survives and no one close to her does people will know her other curse. The curse of death.

"Would you stop his death if you could?" The voice seemed emotionless. As if it was reciting a well rehearsed script.

"No one can stop death."

"If you could, would you?"

She was taken aback and stood there with her mouth agape for a moment before quietly answering. "Yes." Before her eyes a man appeared. His dark hair was tossed as if by a gust of wind, his pale skin reflected the moon and his eyes, which were covered by a thin piece of cloth, stared straight at her. The chills she had felt just moments before now ran down her whole body. What had she done?

This man she remembered though she spent years trying to forget. And the words he now spoke chilled her to the bone. "I will not take his life, but in return you must give me yours. I will come for it in two months time. If you want to spare his you will place a flower from that bush on your doorway before the night of the new moon in two months and a poppy on him. If you do not his thread will be cut and I will take his soul with me."

Nikoleta tried to gulp, but her throat was dry. She had allowed Thanatos to know she could see him. No… He knew. He knew didn't he? From that day? He took them away… He took them knowing she could see him. Was this planned?


	3. Poppy

She sat in silence beside Andor until morning. His once rapid and heavy breathing had calmed. His body had stopped shaking and the cold sweat that had plagued him all night had vanished. It was as if he was never going to die. Nikoleta searched his thread. It was untouched just as Thanatos promised. It wasn't any longer, however it wasn't being pulled to the end either. It was as if his life was suspended just a day or so before death, not changing even as the hours ticked by. Her mind raced as she sat there. What would she do? Now that the deal was made would not following through make her a murderer? Would giving her life for Andor's change his fate? How long would he live once she passed? Would her remaining years be given to him? Or would he join her shortly after?

"Child you look as if you've seen a ghost." Her uncle's clear voice spooked her as she snapped her gaze to his closed eyes. They fluttered open after a moment and a tired smile danced across his lips. "Did you not rest at all?"

"You had a fever…" What else could she say? Could she tell him everything and he understand? Would he agree to switching their years?

"I could have sworn I was dying. The gods must have other plans for me." He was joking, a light chuckle following his words, but they hit her hard. When she didn't respond right away her uncle's brows knitted together. He opened his mouth to speak, but she jolted upright and turned on her heels. As she left the room Nisus entered, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What's going on?" The tired man yawned as he looked to his brother who simply shrugged as he pushed himself into a sitting position, something he hadn't been able to do on his own for months.

In her room, Nikoleta collapsed onto her bed, the hay filled mat cradling her as she curled up on her side. In her fatigue she didn't notice the poppy laying perfectly in her window. Before long she was lost to the waking world.

The following week went by without much happening. Nikoleta continued her work at the doctor's and Andor continued to strive. A few times she tried to approach the subject of her own death just to be cut off by Nisus or Andor telling her she shouldn't worry about something so far in the future. She was thinking on this as she made her way home from the doctor's office. A long sigh left her lips as she lowered her head. It was impossible to make such a decision without knowing everything. She wished that she had thought of these questions before Thanatos had left.

"Ma'am?" The deep voice caught her off guard, making her turn on her heels to see an unfamiliar face staring at her in question. The man was at least a head taller than her and was very well built with broad shoulders and lean muscle under pale olive skin. "Ma'am?"

"Oh? Yes? How can I help you?" She had forgotten to answer from the shock of seeing a new face. 

"I am looking for the doctor's place. Do you happen to know where it is?" He had a polite and gentle way of speaking which somehow eased the anxiety Nikoleta had built up that week. Smiling she pointed back up the way she had come.

"Just up that hill. It has a hearth out front so it's hard to miss." 

"Thank you." The man smiled back before heading the way she pointed. She wondered for a moment what he had to do with Doctor Buros. He seemed healthy himself. However that meant nothing. He could have a sick family member at home, much like she has. Shaking her head slightly she turned back towards her destination.

The next morning she woke early, helping to get Andor ready for the day and preparing herself for work. She tried to act normally and even spoke casually with her uncles, which she hadn't done since meeting Death. No matter what she choose they wouldn't be able to help her and she had to let them remember her happy. For their own happiness.

"Come home early today. I feel like going to the market with you today, while I feel well enough." Andor spoke sweetly as he watched her head for the door. She looked over her shoulder with a small smile.

"I will try, Uncle. Rest well. No reason to test your luck before I return." With that she headed from her home and into town. She allowed her mind to wander as she walked. Thinking about anything aside from her coming fate. Instead she tried to focus on things she wished to see accomplished before the end of the month. She hadn't even noticed the man from the day before walking up to her until he was directly in front of her, startling her once more.

"Good morning ma'am." He smiled brightly at her. "Sorry for startling you. I just wished to thank you for your help yesterday."

"Oh… You are very welcome… um…"

"Please call me Nicon." His smile didn't falter as he kept her gaze.

"Well you are welcome, Nicon." She bowed her head before speaking again. "Now I am sorry, however I must be going. I have a job to get to." Her steps started up again as she tried to walk around him, however he turned on his heel and started up next to her.

"Oh, yes. Doctor Buros told me that a young woman also worked there. You must be here, am I right?"

Nikoleta tried to surprise her surprise at him knowing the woman the doctor spoke of was her and simply nodded.

"Wonderful I will be working there starting today as well as an apprentice. I hope we can get along nicely." With that he produced a poppy from his himation and handing it to her, freezing her to her spot. He however continued unphased for many strides before smiling back at her and coaxing her forward.


End file.
